With the term ‘breathable gas supply system’ as used in this application is meant a system which is able to supply an amount of breathable gas to a patient, including, but not being limited thereto, a breathable gas supply system comprising a humidifier system, a stand alone humidifier, a flow generator (i.e. CPAP-machine, nPAP-machine, ventilator) with or without integrated humidifier, a nebulizer, an oxygen generator/concentrator with or without integrated humidifier, etc.
In breathable gas supply systems a breathable gas is delivered to a patient interface. In order to avoid side effects like dry nose, dry throat, to the patient, the air is often heated and humidified prior to being delivered to the patient. Conventional humidifier systems consist of warming water to an elevated temperature and passing an inspired air flow over or through the warm water to pick up the available humidity and equilibrate the resultant water vapor/air mixture to the humidifier temperature. The breathable gas is conducted to the patient through a hose. In order to reduce the risk of condensation within the hose, the hose usually comprises a hose heating element provided for heating the breathable gas, counteracting the heat lost along the length of the hose.
Today, during humidification of the breathable gas in respiratory systems, heated conduits are used which are specifically designed to operate with one type of humidifier only. In general, current heated conduits are designed to be used in combination with one specific breathable gas supply system only.